


The Summer

by redfern_14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern_14/pseuds/redfern_14
Summary: This is a rich kids 'Legacies' AU. Where Penelope pines and denies her feelings for Josie and isn't doing a good job of that.They aren't in high school they are young adults in this story.





	1. Part I

The charity gala is an event for all of New York’s wealthiest families. From the Watson’s to the Blake’s everyone is there. And Penelope spots her across the room easily. Josie Saltzman. The girl that Penelope seems to can’t stop thinking about.

Their families spend every summer together in the Hamptons with every other rich New York family. This past summer for one-night Josie Saltzman was hers. One slightly drunken night anyway. She helped her drown her sorrows in alcohol after discovering that her boyfriend Rafael Waithe had cheated on her. First, they went to a local bar in town and Josie ordered more alcohol than Penelope thinks she’s ever done in her life. Next, they move to Josie’s town car where there is a minibar stocked and a sunroof. Trying to make sure Josie didn’t stick her whole entire body out of roof was a chore. 

Trent Josie’s driver delivers them back to the Saltzman’s family home and they stumble inside and fall onto the couch in the spacious open concept family room. Josie is laying on top of her and Penelope can look and see the pictures of her family that decorate the walls and the art from when Lizzie and Josie were kids hang proudly on the wall as well.  
It’s a complete opposite of what hangs in the house that she shares with her sister in the Hamptons. There are pictures of her and sister but no parents in any of those that hang on the walls in the home. 

“Did you know you have gold in your eyes?” Josie says in the quiet of the room.

 

“I’ve been told once or twice.”

 

“And nice lips.” She stares at them a little to long for Penelope to not get ideas of where she wants this go.

 

“Josie you think I look good.” She blushes and it causes Penelope to smile up at her. “Most people do so.”

 

“Penelope Park most people may find your narcissism endearing I do not.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

Josie’s face leans in closer until her lips press to hers and it may be the greatest slightly drunken kiss Penelope has ever had. She feels herself being pushed back into the cushions and Josie gripping her face. Her tongue slips into her mouth and she feels her mouth open wider because of it. Just when she is about to get lost in her, Josie pulls away and leans over top of her. She stares down looking over her and Penelope feels herself turn red under her gaze. Josie rises from the couch and continues to look down at her. She holds out her hand next and Penelope doesn’t hesitate to take it. She leads her back to her bedroom and as soon as the door closes they don’t waste time. They undress quickly and spend the night together. There are hands everywhere and sweat and gasping breaths. They cannot stop touching and feeling and exploring each other until they pass out. 

The next morning it feels like Josie is a completely different person and she knows drunken Josie was more open and took risks that sober Josie would never do. Like drinking more than an acceptable amount and kissing Penelope and inviting her to her bedroom. When Penelope looks at her she sees that in her eyes Josie is embarrassed and does not know how to do deal with the decisions that she made. She gathers and puts on her clothes without looking at her when she tries to reach for the door to leave she feels a hand grab her arm.

 

“We were just drunk, and I was upset, and you I know about your reputation with girls around the city.”

 

“Don’t worry Saltzman I know to never speak of this to anyone ever.” 

 

Josie furrows her eyebrows and looks upset “Are you mad at me? Penelope I just needed to get my mind off of Rafael and you were there.” Penelope feels herself getting angrier the more that Josie explains herself. 

“I mean you weren’t just there that sounds so so horrible we are friends’ sort of and we have known each other forever maybe we just had… I don’t want things to be weird we were just starting to be friends and I don’t have too many of them. I don’t want our friendship to end before it starts Penelope.”

She feels herself softening at Josie’s admission. She is right they did attend middle and high school together and although Josie was nice and no one could ever say a mean thing about her she did not have many friends. She spent most of her time following around her horror of a twin sister Lizzie like a lost puppy dog. Wherever Lizzie was Josie was right by her side sitting quietly. 

“Sure, we can try and continue to be friends.” It’s the eyes and pout that make Penelope weak in this moment. That’s going to be a problem.

 

“Really?” The joy she has at the thought not losing her as a friend makes warmth grow in Penelope’s chest. She nods and the smile on Josie’s face widens at towards her. And Penelope thinks someone smiling at her has never made her feel this good. It’s concerning.

 

The whole summer Penelope tries to squash the feelings she feels growing for the tall, beautiful, girl. 

 

She may have somewhat failed at that though. She follows Josie across the charity gala floor until she reaches Rafael and he pulls her close to him. 

 

“Are you brooding over Josie Saltzman again?”

 

“I don’t brood and I defiantly do not brood over Josie Saltzman.” MG hands her a drink and she turns to him.

 

“You followed her across the floor and once she reached Rafael it’s like a storm cloud opened up over your head.” She feels her head shaking and face scrunch at the accusation. 

 

“Not true.”

 

“What’s not true?” Hope says as she walks over to them.

 

“Peez is over here denying brooding over Josie Saltzman again.”

 

She had spent a lot of time with Josie this summer and by association Hope was there as well. And during that time, she had grown on Penelope or they had grown on each other. 

 

“Yeah it’s getting way waaayyyy worse I’m surprised that no one else has discovered your feelings for Josie. It’s written all over your face every time you lay eyes on her. It’s like there is a neon sign that advertises your feelings that hangs over your head.”

 

“Can you go and find your floppy haired dog boyfriend?” MG is trying and failing to not be amused by this.

 

“Attacking me or Landon will not make up for the fact that you’re in major denial about your feelings.”

 

“I’m not in denial.”

 

“Alright if you say so Park.”

 

Penelope spends the rest of the night talking with MG, Hope, and by association Landon. He’s not to bad. She does spend some time trying to avoid Josie and Raf. She sees Josie trying to catch her eye a couple times through the night and works really hard on not acknowledging her. It becomes easier when a blonde comes and introduces herself as Sasha and she says that she is Jack Woodrow’s daughter. She makes sure to flirt and touch her arm and a little bit of cleavage so that Penelope isn’t confused about her intentions. Penelope is not. The two of you rush to grab purses and jackets. She hails a cab and she spend the night entertaining a blonde because Penelope Park most definitely does not under no circumstances have feelings for Josie Saltzman.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story and for the nice comments and kudos I appreciate it.

Penelope becomes aware of a draft entering her room and she pulls her arms and legs in closer to keep from getting cold on the bed. Next a pillow is pulled from underneath her head followed by a small body jumping on her legs. It’s Lilly her niece who thinks that everyone at three years old is her personal jungle gym.

 

“You didn’t make it to brunch this morning.” Penelope turns on her side to look at her sister. Piper looks as beautiful as ever. Her hair is in beach curls, she has on slacks with heels and a blouse. 

 

“Lilly begged me that we come check and make sure you were okay. I told her you were probably still ‘entertaining’ a guest.” Lilly crawls up the bed to get a better look at Penelope. She has a wide smile and she swears the gap that she has where her two front teeth are is getting bigger. It just makes her cuter though. 

 

“You were worried about me?” Lilly nods and her green blue eyes look earnestly at her. Penelope just hugs her close. Feeling her little arms wrap around her neck makes her feel like this little person loving Penelope is the best thing in the world. 

 

“I tried to save you food Auntie P but mommy wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Why are you so sweet. You should teach your mother how to be as sweet as you.”

 

“What do you call me not killing you when you were a teenager?” Piper has her hands on her hips and is smiling at Penelope with her eyebrows raised.

 

Penelope scrunches her face and smiles a little “I guess you were a little sweet then too.”

 

“A huh yeah.” She joins the two of you on the bed and brings the comforter she pulled off earlier with her. The three of you laying under the covers in the late morning feels perfect.

 

“I saw Saltzman the brunette tall one uh Josie at our usual brunch place she came over and asked about you.”

 

Penelope can feel her heart start to race at the mention of Josie. She tries not to show that to Piper though. It’s hard because Piper knows her better than anyone she basically raised her after their parents died in an accident overseas when she was nine. Piper was older by ten years and became her parent without hesitation. It was hard for the both of them, sometimes she thinks it was harder on Piper. She thinks of how she was nineteen years old almost twenty and at that age she shouldn’t have any responsibilities. Penelope knows she didn’t but, Piper did. 

 

“Oh okay.”

 

“Her face looked pouty-er than usual.” 

 

Penelope gasps. The smirk that grows on Piper’s face has Penelope shaking her head and squinting her eyes at her sister.

 

“Piper. You’re better than that.”

 

“She looked like she really wanted to talk to you... Mentioned that she feels like you’re avoiding her. Girl would have continued telling me everything if I didn’t stop her and promise to tell you to call her.” She says with a pointed look.

 

“Did she seem okay?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so, just call her and find out.”

 

“Can we get ice cream?” Lilly asks squished from in-between Penelope and Piper.

 

“Sure. Your mother could use a little sweetness or sugar or whatever.”

 

Penelope sends a text asking if Josie wants to meet you at the ice cream parlor that you take Piper and Lilly to. She responds and says that would be lovely. Who uses the word lovely? Josie does. Lilly has to try almost five flavors before deciding on some kind of cotton candy flavor. It does not look good but she loves it. Piper gets black raspberry and Penelope decides on a mango pineapple flavor that makes her wish she was somewhere tropical. The three of you sit outside the parlor licking and eating ice cream in the sun and this is a great afternoon. 

Penelope is almost done when she sees Josie walking down the street towards you three. She’s wearing a high waisted mini skirt and crop top that shows just a little bit of her mid riff. Penelope looks at her legs that seem to keep going and she’s wearing heels which makes her seem like she’s model tall. Penelope swallows hard and lifts her sunglasses that were perched on top of her head back over her eyes. Piper notices and the smirk that she has on her face makes you want to punch her in it and also hide. Josie stops right in front of her and smiles. She stands and Josie hugs her without hesitation she feels herself melt into Josie. She’s warm and soft and her hair smells like orange and cinnamon. She gives good hugs.

 

“Thanks for letting me crash your family ice cream date.”

 

“Sure. Do you want a scoop? I was thinking of getting another.” Penelope says.

 

“Can I have another one too?” Lilly asks. Her voice brings Penelope back and reminds her that Piper is here also. She really can’t stand to look at her smug face right now.

 

“No, I think we are gonna head home now sweetie.”

 

“What why are you leaving? We haven’t even been here that long.” 

 

“I know but its Sunday I want to get home and relax before work tomorrow and get Lilly ready for the week. So, Lilly give your aunt a hug and say goodbye to Miss Josie.”

 

Lilly says her goodbyes and Piper talks a little with Josie and says goodbye while Penelope waits for them to be done. Piper looks at her and wiggles her eyebrows and nod her head at Josie. Penelope’s eyes widen behind her sunglasses and Piper hugs her close.

 

“Are your eyes popping out of your head right now? Relax and try to have fun alright?” She whispers in her ear. Piper kisses her on the cheek and then grabs Lilly’s hand and begin their journey home. 

 

“Sooo Piper said she saw you at brunch this morning.”

 

“Yeah” She says while looking at her hands. Her fingers are laced she’s squeezing them tight. “Have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Penelope thinks about herself and all the things that she has done wrong concerning Josie. Mainly these feelings she doesn’t know what to do with. And their drunken night together. Josie is her friend so she needs to get rid of those non-friendly thoughts. 

 

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong at all. It’s me I’ve just been stressed with… work and everything.” Josie looks shocked by her admission. 

 

“You got a job?” Josie’s eyebrows raise towards her forehead in surprise at Penelope’s admission. Penelope tries to not read into what that means Josie thinks of her. 

 

“I’m thinking of getting a job.” She’s lying she is not getting a job. All of her friends were born with more money than they know what to do with. The Park’s, Saltzman’s, Mikaelson’s, everyone they went to school with were children of very important, very wealthy people. 

 

“Oh well good for you Penelope.”

 

“Yeah. Let’s get you some ice-cream.”

 

Penelope and Josie spend the rest of the day roaming the city together and Penelope loves every minute of it. It’s scary to spend time with someone who makes you feel as good as Piper and Lilly make you feel.  
When it gets late they end up back at her hotel and order room service from the kitchen. Her sister bought the high-end hotel that sits near central park almost five years ago and Penelope moved in as soon as she could.  
She’s is lounging on the large couch in the living room and Josie is sitting at the other end still eating the salad that she ordered when she gets a phone call and the color drains from her face and then an anger come to Josie’s eyes. She picks up her ringing phone and makes sure that the caller gets sent straight to voicemail.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Well. You sure are pissed off at no one.” 

 

Penelope sits up some so she can look at Josie better. She looks at you then back at her salad. The lettuce is probably shredded to bits with the way she is stabbing it with her fork right now.

 

“It was Raf. We got in a fight.” Penelope can’t help but roll her eyes. Of course.

 

“Is that why you were looking for me? Cause you got in a fight with your boyfriend?” 

 

“What? No. That’s not- I just saw your sister and I had to ask about you. You wouldn’t answer my texts or calls. I even tried to email you Penelope.”

 

“Okay… Do you want to talk about this fight with Raf or whatever? Actually, that seems like something more suited for your sister.”

 

“Lizzie doesn’t even like Raf and we don’t talk about him.” This is a surprise. Josie dating someone that Lizzie hates? 

 

“Wait why doesn’t Lizzie like him?”

 

“You remember in the summer when I was so upset that he cheated.”

 

“Josie, I remember.” She says pointedly. Josie blushes.

 

“Well it hasn’t been the first time he has cheated as you know” Penelope’s jaw tightens and she looks away from Josie. She feels anger. She doesn’t understand Rafael Waithe.

 

“Josie why are you still with him?” she asks genuinely. Josie could be with anyone. 

 

“We’ve been together since high school. I don’t know anyone else.”

 

“We are twenty-three years old Jo. You have plenty of time to know someone else. You don’t have to settle right now at this age for him. You deserve better than that.”

 

“He is my first everything though and I love him Penelope.”

 

It hurts to see Josie this torn up over a man who isn’t worthy of her. Sweet, kind Josie he doesn’t deserve her. Also hearing that Josie loves that asshat hurts more than she cares to admit. 

 

“I’m sure there is someone who would love to create new firsts with you Josie and love you the way you need to be loved. Raf he’s a nice enough guy but maybe he isn’t the guy for you and you aren’t the girl for him. Again, we’re twenty-three we have time.” 

 

“You know you’re smarter than I thought you were.” She says with a smile. Penelope scoffs offended and then throws a pillow at her pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again let me know what you think about this chapter and the story.


	3. Part II and 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also part of part II of this story I just wanted to separate these two sections of the story.  
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos.

“So how was your date with Josie the other day?” 

Piper always has had a way of getting on Penelope’s nerves like no one else. That’s what older sisters are there for though. To cause as much irritation as possible. Penelope looks around the restaurant that the both of you are at to make sure no one heard the words that just came out of Piper’s big fat mouth. 

 

“Wasn’t even a date. Just was spending time with my friend. Eating ice cream.”

 

“Did you tell your eyes that it wasn’t a date cause the way that they were devouring Josie in her skirt was comical.” 

 

She is loud. Why is she being so loud?! Penelope nudges her foot against Piper’s shin underneath the table to make her stop talking. 

 

“Do you ever shut up? Jesus!”

 

Piper is covering her mouth to hide her laughter. Her head is thrown back and her free hand is banging on the table softly. She thinks she is funny. She isn’t funny. 

 

“You aren’t funny.” She reminds her sister. 

 

“Sure I am. You pining after Josie 'prim and proper' Saltzman is hilarious.” Penelope glares at her and then Piper gives her a warm smile. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Penelope wants to talk about it badly. She scoots her chair over so that she can be closer to Piper, she looks over shoulder making sure no one is around them.

 

“It feels like she is the literal sunshine and I don’t know what to do. She’s so pretty and kind and sweet and cares about people waayyy too much.” She huffs and continues lowering her voice. “I like her smile and the way she makes me feel my stomach turns sometimes. I’m worried. She’s so pretty.”

 

As she was speaking she saw Piper’s eyes widen and jaw drop. She should have probably stopped talking a while ago. It all just came tumbling out like word vomit maybe is that the word? Gross. 

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah.” Penelope shakes her head embarrassed and rests her head in her hands covering her eyes. 

 

“What are you going to do about these feelings?” She’s kidding right?

 

“I told you cause I thought you were going to tell me what to do!” 

 

“I don’t know how to get a girl. Girls are way different than guys. They are most certainly better in every way imaginable… Why am I attracted to men again?” She asks Penelope. That’s a question she's going to have to find the answer to by herself.

 

“What good are you?” Penelope sulks back in her chair and watches Piper continue eating without a problem.

 

“Pretty sure I’m the reason that you are alive to this day.” She says as Penelope takes a gulp of wine. 

 

“What should I do?” she whines. 

 

“Maybe tell her how you feel. Right.”

 

“Is that a good idea with the whole Raf situation?” She asks while buttering her bread she breaks the piece in half and hands the other piece to Piper.

 

“Well seeing as you just spilled your guts to me and talked about how this girl makes you feel.” 

 

Piper is eating and talking and buttering more bread. She’s eating all the bread. 

 

“I think you may have to talk to her and let her know. I don't think you'll be okay until you do. I mean do you just want to be stuck with knowing that you never told this girl how you feel about her? You’re ready to just not even try? That does not sound like a Park.” Her eyebrows are raised and shes looking at her wearing a smirk. 

 

“No, I guess it doesn’t.” Penelope is dazed and trying to absorb everything her sister just said. 

 

“What if she decides that she does not want to be with me? I mean let’s just say we’ve had the let’s just be friends talk before. Stop eating all the bread.”

 

“What? When did that happen?” Piper asks.

 

She’s still eating all the bread. Penelope grabs the last piece before she eats it. 

 

“The beginning of the summer. But I don’t know she was talking about Raf and how they weren’t really in a good space yesterday so maybe this is my shot now? My chance?”

 

“Can we back up some why were you having a let’s just be friends convo with Josie at the beginning of the summer?” Piper asks curiously. 

 

Penelope opens and closes her mouth a couple times deciding if she wants to tell Piper. She takes another sip of wine. It’s not strong enough for her.

 

“You know she and I may have,” She looks around and makes sure there is no one near them and whispers lowly. “spent the night together.”

 

“I can’t hear you.”

 

“That’s because you’re to busy chomping down on the salad now. You can't hear over your loud chewing.” She sighs and repeats herself, “We slept together earlier this summer.”

 

The both of you just stare at each other and Penelope is having a hard time reading her sister’s face. 

 

“Piper?” she says anxiously. 

 

“Penelope you slept with the girl while she was dating that Raf boy?”

 

“I mean I think they were broken up… or taking a break? Maybe.” Penelope has no idea. 

 

“You do not want to get involved in another couple’s drama. Especially a couple who can’t decide if they want to be together. I mean you slept with her and she is still with her boyfriend for christ's sake." Penelope puts up her finger and tells Piper to 'shh'. Why is she trying to let everyone in this restaurant know?

"It seems like they have a lot of baggage. Pen, ignore my previous advice and leave her alone. Please.” 

 

Piper has to know that it can’t be that easy to just not act on her feelings for Josie after they just spent time convincing her to admit her feelings to Josie.

 

“I know yeah but when I talked to her last it seemed like maybe she didn’t want to be with him… anymore.” She says lamely. 

 

“Listen to me Penelope Park. Nothing good is going to come from you interjecting yourself into their mess alright? Leave Josie alone.” 

 

She nods her head yes to Piper even though she feels like she doesn’t want to give up on Josie just yet, but her sister has always steered her right so why should she question that now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know what you think.  
> I am on a mini break from classes and don't start summer classes for three weeks. I do hope to be done this story before summer classes start! This has been such a fun experience so far so thanks to you all.


	4. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> This is just a little time jump for the story to continue 
> 
> Enjoy

(Ninety Days Later)

 

“So, are you coming out of town to visit where I grew up and spend time with my parents?”

She steps out of the bathroom and looks at Penelope who is sitting on the bed.  
tears her eyes away from her phone to look at the woman speaking to her. She really does not want to go to spend time with her parents. The last time she met with them it did not go well. It started out well enough the dinner was going smoothly but it soon turned into Emily’s parents offending her and Penelope being herself decided that name calling was the best response to that. Emily was pissed, she didn’t talk to her for almost three days. Penelope knows that she will probably never get along with her girlfriends’ parents, the fact that it doesn’t concern or worry her is something that her and Piper have talked about. She thinks it’s a red flag a bad sign. 

 

“Penelope? I’ve been planning this for three weeks don’t ruin this please. My parents agreed to turn over a new leaf and forget about the first time we all had dinner together.” 

 

“Emily. I don’t think this dinner with them is going to be any different. Don’t you remember what they said about Piper? It’s bad enough to hear what those old pasty white men who do business think about her, about her being divorced and a single mom but to hear your parents talking about her?” Penelope stands up from the bed getting agitated thinking about what happened at that diner all over again.

 

“Yes, I remember. I talked to them though and they are not going to behave the same way.”

She’s annoyed. Her arms are folded in and she’s looking at her like Penelope is the problem. She is not the problem Emily’s parents are the problem.

 

“I think that you should go to dinner and enjoy your parents. I don’t think I should go.”

 

Penelope doesn’t want to go.

 

“What does it say that my girlfriend can’t get along with my parents?” Emily asks from inside the bathroom. The blow-dryer turns on and she has to yell to talk to her now. 

 

“I don’t know,” She sighs “I just do not feel like arguing with Patrick and Lisa for a whole trip.”

 

Emily walks back out to look at her “You were making a face when you said my parents’ names. You should be nicer to them, without them you wouldn’t have me as a girlfriend.”

 

“I’ll send them a card and a fruit basket to thank them.”

 

“Hey!” Emily laughs and walks over to her. Her hands come to rest on Penelope’s shoulders and she leans her forehead against hers. “So, you don’t go to dinner tonight just promise that if they work on trying to be nicer you will work on trying to get along with them.”

 

“Well what do I get in return for this?”

 

“You should want to get along with my parents Penelope.”

 

That’s going to be easier said than done Emily. It feels like she keeps pushing her to get along with her parents but right now she doesn’t want to do that. Penelope is going to try and forget about what happened their first meeting but it’s going to be hard.

 

“I know it’s just hard they talked bad about my sister.”

 

“I know I’m sorry. So, my flight leaves at ten tonight. what are you going to do?”

 

“Maybe I’ll see what MG is doing.”

 

“Well, don’t have too much fun without me.”

 

“Of course.” She kisses Penelope on the side of her mouth and goes back to the bathroom to get ready.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MG says that he was surprised when she called him. She thinks that he may be trying to make her feel bad for being a horrible friend. She hasn’t seen him in a while. She must admit that she has been so involved and consumed with Emily since they have started dating. It means that she has been neglectful towards her friends which makes her feel like crap. Now that she is thinking about it she hasn’t spent a lot of time with her sister or Lilly either. She has missed two Sunday brunches in a row. A Park family tradition, she needs to call them and apologize.

 

“Penelope Park.” His grin literally takes up his whole face when he says her name. His smile is contagious and she finds herself fighting to mirror it. 

 

“Why do you keep saying my name? Like you can’t believe I’m here.” MG just keeps smiling at her while she takes a sip from the beer he ordered her. “This beer isn’t that good. What is this MG?”

 

“I don’t know it’s some local thing that the owners of the bar make. It’s been forever I’m surprised you called me. Are you good?” 

 

“Yeah I’m doing okay. I’m sorry I haven’t been around.”

 

“It’s like as soon as you got a girlfriend you dropped off the face of the earth man. Not cool.” He shakes his head at her. She knows she isn’t being a bad friend. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m going to do better.” Her hand reaches over and pats his softly. He nods his head okay and it makes her feel better about not spending time with him.

 

“Is that Penelope Park?” Penelope turns to see who it is and Hope comes over and takes a seat at the booth with some sort of mixed drink. It looks like it tastes better than beer MG bought her. Landon isn’t far behind and takes a seat alongside Hope.

 

“Hi, Hope, Landon.” 

 

“That’s all you got? I haven’t seen you in like four months and it’s just ‘Hi Hope’ You aren’t too busy tonight huh?” Hope says jokingly.

 

“Yeah uh I’m sorry that it’s been so long I guess I just was a little heavy in the honeymoon phase with Emily.”

 

“I do not blame you she is hot.” Landon adds taking a sip from Hope’s drink. She fixes him with a look and he looks back at her confused. 

 

“I thought we were at the point where we could talk about other people being attractive?”

 

“We aren’t…. yet.” 

 

They share a look and they are inching closer together. Like they are going to kiss. In front of Penelope. 

 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” Penelope asks seriously.

 

Hope fixes her with a look that makes her feel as though she wishes she could light her on fire with a spell. Landon at least looks a little embarrassed. He turns to MG and they start to talk about whatever the Yankees are doing. 

 

“Anyway, yes you were deep deep in the honeymoon phase… Is that over now?” Hope asks.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Where is Emily at tonight?”

 

“Visiting her parents in Virgina.” Penelope rolls her eyes after having to tell Hope where Emily is tonight.

 

“No invite for you?” Hopes eyebrows rise with the question. 

 

“There was an invite, I just turned it down.” Penelope says with a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“Okay. Okay. Not gonna touch that.” Hope says and waves her hands in Penelope’s general direction. Good, she does not feel like talking about Emily and her parents for a while.

 

“How did you know I was here with MG?” she asks Hope and Landon.

 

“He sent out a group text and let everyone know you finally decided to hang out with us again.” 

 

“Oh My God! I’m sorry!” Hope is riding her and she deserves it but she wants to wipe her smug  
smile off her face.

 

“Who decided to invite the antichrist tonight?” Lizzie says while pulling a chair over to sit at the end of the booth you all are at. Penelope hasn’t seen much of Lizzie but one thing that is constant and will never change is that she still has a voice that makes her ears bleed.

 

“MG this is a time when you should have created a new group chat without the gargoyle. You didn’t have to invite her.” She smirks and Lizzie’s eye twitches. She missed her. Getting under her skin is something that Penelope enjoys so, so much.

 

“Lizzie, you promised to be nice.” Josie pulls a chair and outs it next to Lizzies and right next to Penelope. When she finally looks at Josie’s face she’s smiling at her. Penelope feels her heart quicken and her throat feels dry. She feels parched so she takes a swig from the beer MG got her. It helps relax her some she thinks at least her throat doesn’t feel dry anymore.

 

“Hi Penelope.” 

 

Why does her name sound so perfect coming out of her mouth? Thinking of her mouth makes Penelope look at her lips her very nice, very plush lips. The lip gloss she has on makes them look like they need to be kissed. She is still the literal sunshine. She can’t stop smiling at Josie and looking at Josie and her eyes look amazing dark pools of chocolate. Before she can go to far into the ‘Josie is perfect’ rabbit hole Hope eyes her and mouths the words ‘say hi back’. Right she needs to say hi back. 

 

“Hi. Josie.”

 

“MG I can’t believe you got as all together its some kind of miracle.” Lizzie says.

 

“I guess I’m a miracle worker then Lizzie.” He says with his boyish smile.

 

“Lizzie if you want to thank anyone it should be me, cause I’m the reason you all decided to come out and respond yes to MG’s invite. So, it would be good if everyone just went around and thanked me. You go first Landon.”

 

“Ugh thank you Penelope?” 

 

Hope nudges him with a smile on her face, he turns and mirrors her smile when he looks at her face. “Babe what are you thanking her for? We do not to help inflate that humongous ego she has.” Penelope covers her heart and acts as if she has been hurt by Hope’s words.

 

“I’m choosing to ignore you evil one. My dearest twin sister and best friend has finally finally decided to end things with that human trash bag Rafael Waithe. So, I think that tonight should be about her and we should go out dancing to celebrate.” Lizzie announces with a smile. Penelope turns to look at Josie and stares at her.

 

She is still trying to process the words that have just come out of Lizzie’s mouth. Josie and Raf are broken up? Josie isn’t dating Raf anymore. Josie is single. And Penelope is not. 

 

“You broke up with Rafael? Why?” She asks.

 

“Don’t you remember telling me that I was too young to settle and that I could create firsts with someone else?” 

 

“Yeah I just thought you ignored me.”

 

“No, I listened. It just took me a long time to actually take your advice. We sat down and talked earlier this week. It actually went really well. We both decided that we should end our relationship and just move on.”

 

Yeah it took you ninety days and she guesses a couple hours to finally listen to her Josie. Penelope spent time pining and yearning for Josie and after a certain time she realized that she needed to move on. She tried to move on with a couple girls and tried to get to know different girls but constantly compared them to Josie. Which was Not good when trying to get to know a girl. Then she met Emily about a month ago, and she pushed down the comparisons and made it work with her. She’s trying to make it work with her. Hearing this news is not going to help her move on.

 

“You gave Josie love advice? You’re the worst when it comes to love” MG laughs.

 

“Milton I’m great when it comes to love. Alright.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” MG says seriously. She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows at him.

 

“Do you want me to retell the story of your whole dating soap opera with Hannah from high school Penelope?”

 

“Oh, please tell.” Josie says and leans in closer to MG and she feels herself being closed in by her and MG. She leans back to let them better talk about Penelope and her telenovela of a high school romance. 

 

Wait. Hannah? That’s the girlfriend who- “The story!” She says loudly to interrupt them, “Isn’t  
that interesting.” She inserts inserting herself between them and forcing them a part.

 

“The story was just getting good though Penelope.” Josie says with a pout facing her.

 

“That means it’s on its way to embarrassing me.” Penelope mutters. “Let’s go dancing and celebrate Josie.” She says loudly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group of them make it to the new dance club not too far from the bar they all met at. It’s dark, crowded and the music is very loud. MG gets separated  
from the group pretty quickly he says he has to go say hi to his friend Kaleb who is working security in the VIP section. She has no idea who that is but MG insists that he is a good guy.

The rest of the group pushes towards the bar and Lizzie decides that she will be able to get the bartenders attention so that they can drinks. She lowers the top of her dress and ruffles up her hair some. Penelope turns to Hope and Josie and makes a vomit face at her antics. Josie shoves her and tries to hide her amusement. Hope just shakes her head in agreement with Penelope. 

When they find a spot on the dancefloor it’s the best time she has had in a while. The music is great and Penelope finds herself mesmerized by Josie’s movements. She is glad it’s so dark, that means that no one can see her blatant staring. Josie moves closer and closer to her until her hands find Penelope’s and she’s pulling her in for a hug then the pair of you begin swaying where you stand on the dancefloor. Not matching the tempo or beat of the music at all. Her arms lay around her neck and Penelope rest her hands-on Josie’s hips. She’s sweaty like Penelope but she has also had more to drink than any of them tonight. Lizzie made sure to keep the shots coming for a newly single Josie. Someone tries to get by them and they push Josie further into Penelope and she grips Josie tighter so that they don’t fall. Josie runs her hands up Penelope’s neck and leaves them resting on her lower cheeks. 

 

“Are you okay?” Penelope pulls away to look Josie in her eyes.

 

“You know your eyes even the dark still have that gold in them? How do they do that?”

 

Penelope is blushing and the memory of Josie saying that to her over the summer rushes back to her mind. Josie has to be drunk right now. 

 

“I think I’m going to tell Lizzie to cut you off.”

 

“I’m not drunk.”

 

“Yeah you are cause only drunk you would bring that up.”

 

“I’m not drunk.” Josie insists

 

“I saw Lizzie shoving drinks down your throat. I mean you have to be drunk.”

 

“I’ve been out to celebrate with Lizzie many many times, I learned how to fake a shot in that time. I’m not drunk Penelope.”

So that means sober Josie brought up the gold in her eyes which means has Josie been thinking about them and their night that summer?

 

“Well… I think I need a drink then.” Josie just smiles at Penelope’s admission. She might need a couple drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos and please thank you for reading :)


	5. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple days and I was kinda figuring out what to write next for these characters and close this story out so not much more of this story!  
> I start classes soon so hopefully I will be all done.  
> Thanks for everyone who continues to read, comment, and leave kudos

When Penelope wakes up the next morning she feels an uncomfortable weight on her. Trying to open her eyes hurts the brightness of the room makes her head hurt. That’s right there was drinking to celebrate the fact that Josie was single for the first time since high school. Penelope remembers drinking more than she intended when Josie with a smile, brought up how she could see the gold in her eyes even in the darkness of the club. Her eyes open slowly and she sees blonde hair laying on a pillow beside her in the bed. Blonde? Who has blonde hair? When Penelope gets a better look around the room there are pictures of a twin scattered across the walls. The one that is the bane of her existence. She didn’t, right? No, no no, no, no.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up.” Josie’s voice pulls her to the other side of the bedroom towards the doorframe she is leaning against. 

“Am I lying in bed with your horribly disfigured evil sister?”

“Penelope you just woke up no need to be mean.” Penelope continues to stare at Josie until she can answer her, “Yeah it’s Lizzie.” Penelope feels her breath quicken and dread and disgust come over her.

“Josie. Why would you let this happen?” She feels like she is on the verge of tears. She had sex with a she who I refuse to name.

“What?” At first Josie looks confused and then disgusted and shocked “Oh My God! You didn’t sleep with her! You should still have your clothes on Penelope.” 

At Josie’s admission Penelope lifts the covers up and indeed she does have the dress on that she wore last night. She lets herself relax and her head hits the pillow. She’s laughing, Josie is laughing at her when she lifts her head up Josie is bent over and has her hands resting on her knees. She thinks this is hysterical. 

“It’s not funny.” She wipes her eyes stop herself from letting any tears fall. 

“It is. You know even when you are drunk you still hate each other? That’s a deep commitment to not liking each other.”

“Well why am I in a bed with her then?”

“You didn’t want to come sleep in my room.” Drunk Penelope still was able to make the right decision concerning that though. 

“Oh.”

“I was coming in here to see if you both wanted to eat some breakfast. I made waffles.”

“They smell amazing.” Her phone buzzing in her purse takes her eyes away from Josie. “It’s probably a robocaller you know how they are.” 

Or it could be Emily, your girlfriend Penelope. She hasn’t really spoken with her since she left for her trip. She kissed her goodbye at the airport and that was the last the two of them had spoken. 

“Right.”

“What else did you make besides waffles?”

“What else did I make? I made these from scratch that’s all you need. Come to the kitchen”

She takes one more look at Lizzie and shivers. When Penelope enters open kitchen, the sun coming in from the ceiling to floor windows makes the headache she already has worse. She winces and closes her eyes as she takes a seat at the breakfast bar. 

“Your head hurts that bad? I’m gonna get you some aspirin okay?”

After Josie returns with the aspirin she fixes her a plate with the food she made for breakfast. Turns out she made bacon to go along with the waffles. She tops them off with fruit and whip cream. Penelope feels a smile come across her face at the plate presented to her. 

“Do you cook like this every morning?”

“No, I wish but I mostly keep to cooking the things I love on the weekends.”

Penelope takes a bite and she feels her eyes roll in the back of her head. She cooks good too?! It seems like Josie is just a perfect sunshine person. 

“This is really good.” She says in between bites. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“No not really.” She hasn’t seen Josie in a little while. It would be nice to spend time with her. “We could hang out.. if you want to.”

“You don’t have anything else planned with other people your other friends? I am sure they are wondering where you are.” 

“No there is nowhere or anyone I have to be with right now.” Penelope says while looking Josie in her eyes, she blushes and looks away from Penelope. “So, I am free to hang out and we could continue celebrating the fact that you aren’t Rafael Waithe anymore.”

“It’s still so weird that he isn’t my boyfriend anymore.”

“Bad weird or Good weird?”

“Definitely a good weird.” The two of you just stare at each other for a while and before Penelope can get too lost in Josie her twin makes an entrance. A disheveled unkempt entrance. 

“Am I awake? Why are you in my kitchen Park?” She takes an ungraceful seat at the kitchen bar with Penelope and Josie fixes her a plate with a waffle as well. Penelope leans her head on her hand and looks at Lizzie.

“I spent the night here.”

“Don’t you have a literal hotel you could stay at with many rooms? Why did you have to spend time here?” She’s poring an obscene amount of syrup on the waffle and Josie has to take the syrup bottle away so the pour waffle doesn’t drown.

“You came on to me in the club. Practically begged me to come home with you. The only way Josie could get you home is if I came too. I knew deep down you had a crush on me Lizzie. I just wish you were more in touch with your feelings and they didn’t have to come out with the aid of alcohol.”

“Penelope” Josie gawks and tries to hide the smile forming on her face. Lizzie finally catches on that she is lying and shoves Penelope out of her chair and onto her feet.

“You’re trying to give me a heart attack evil one.”

She leaves Josie and Lizzie in the kitchen and goes to take a shower in the bathroom attached to Josie’s room. When she exits the bathroom in a towel Josie in there going through some clothes in her dresser. She wraps her towel around her tighter and walks over to where Josie is. 

“What are you doing?”

“I found a tank top and some shorts that you could wear. So, we could spend the day together.” Penelope feels her heart warm and a smile spread across her face.

“The tank top could be okay but the shorts might look weird. You’re way taller than me. The shorts will cover up too much of my legs.”

“Oh okay.” She says with a laugh. 

“I could just run home really quick and get some clothes.”

“Penelope you didn’t even try my clothes on. Try them”

“I could just wear my dress again.”

“It’s daytime now. I don’t think that dress is appropriate. For people to see in the sunlight. Did that come out wrong? I’m sorry.” Penelope raises her eyebrows at Josie and smirks at her. Josie blushes and shoves the clothes she picked out for her into her hands.

“You were checkin me out.”

“I’m going to let you change.” 

Josie can’t leave the room fast enough her face is still red and she closes the bedroom door quickly behind her when she leaves. She pulls the shirt over head and it comes down to the top of her butt. Penelope lifts the collar up to her nose and inhales the smell of Josie or at least the detergent that Josie uses. Penelope shakes her head at herself, she needs to get a grip. She pulls the shorts she gave her up her legs. They feel bermuda shorts on her. When she walks back out to the kitchen Josie and Lizzie are talking quietly among themselves and Penelope clears her throat to announce her presence. They both turn to look at her and Josie’s eyes go wide and her cheeks and neck are red. What were they talking about?

“What are you wearing?” Lizzie says with disgust. 

Penelope just looks at Josie with an ‘I told you so’ look.

“I think I need to just go home and change Josie. Thank you though.”

“Well, I could come so that you don’t have to come back here.”

“Josie what are you doing?” Lizzie asks, and they share a look between them and it has Penelope really wanting to know what they were talking about before she came in the room. 

“I’m hanging out with Penelope for the day.”

“You aren’t invited. Sasquatch.”

“Penelope. Please.” It’s the eyes Josie gives her that make Penelope weak in this moment and probably the pout too. She’s a sucker. 

“Fine, but let’s go so that we can make it to the first showing.”

“Showing? Are you taking us to a movie theater? Its one that’s uptown right? I can’t survive after a certain street in the city you know.” Lizzie says with a serious face. 

“Pretty sure water and flying houses are a danger to your life as well.”

Penelope barely dodges the cup that Lizzie throws at her after the comment she made. 

 

_____________________________________________________

“This is not a movie theater.”

A girl in a leotard and heels passes by them carrying drinks to a table of men and women who look like they should be at work with the attire they have on.

“You brought us to a strip club Penelope.” Lizzie hisses looking like she is ready to combust and Josie looks like she wants to be anywhere but here

“No no this is a high-end dance club. They have amazing burlesque shows and like the girls here put on a hell of a show okay. Your jaws are going to drop when you see them perform.”

“How many times have you been here that you know what kind of show these women put on?” Lizzie asks.

“There’s nothing wrong with burlesque shows. Let’s grab a seat. It’s going to be good okay. Trust me.” 

Penelope looks at Josie in her eyes trying to reassure her that this is okay and they will be fine. She holds her hand out towards her and Josie takes it. Out of the corner of her eye she sees that Lizzie is rolling her eyes and sighing. She guesses that Josie saw it as well because she hits Lizzie with her free hand. They follow Penelope and she grabs a booth close to the stage so that they will be able to enjoy the show. When a girl comes by asking what type of drinks the table wants the three of you agree on champagne. No need for anything stronger with the night Lizzie and Penelope had.  
The show starts and the lights in the audience are lowered and the spotlight is on the stage bringing everyone’s attention there. The show is as good as it’s ever been. There’s teasing and tricks and the way that the women are able to present themselves in the most amazing way always reels Penelope in. During the show a dancer had been so focused on Josie and tossed her the garter she was wearing to her. It landed perfectly on Josie’s lap she stared at it for sometime and her face was able to become red in record time. Lizzie seemed to enjoy that part a lot. There were a few men in the audience and Lizzie spent most of her time flirting with them and not paying attention to the show. Which pissed Penelope off just a little as she was the one who paid for all of them to watch this show. When its over and you all make it back outside in the busy New York City heat Lizzie decides she wants to go meet up with one of her friends. Josie and Lizzie say their goodbyes and Penelope waits for them to be done. While waiting her phone vibrates in her purse. When she digs it out she looks at the caller ID and sees that it’s Emily. Emily her girlfriend. She really forgot about her. Not good. She exhales and slides her finger across the screen so she can answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Wow I’m so glad you could answer your phone.” She’s mad. Really, she sounds pissed at Penelope. 

“Sorry. How’s everything at home?” Penelope can hear her sigh on the other end of the phone maybe trying to relax and not be so angry at Penelope anymore? Please. 

“Great. I really missed my parents and my home town.”

“Well I’m glad you were able to go see them.”

“What have you been up to? I’ve been gone for like two days and it feels like you’ve forgotten about me.”  
She is making Penelope feel like crap. 

“Emily, I haven’t forgotten about you. Why would you say that?”

“You ready to go.” Josie says

“Who was that?” Emily asks. 

“My friend Josie you know. You met her a couple times. I'm with her and her demon twin sister.”

“Josie Saltzman? Why are you hanging out with her?”

“Emily I told you she’s my friend. I’m glad you are having fun with your family.” And she means it. Penelope knows how important her parents are to her and how much she misses them.

“Listen I have to go okay. Is it okay if I call you later?” 

There’s a pause on Emily’s line. Something is off and it doesn’t feel right to Penelope. It feels like when she usually does the wrong thing concerning their relationship. She knows she did something wrong she can feel it but isn’t exactly sure what. 

“Yeah fine. Bye.”

“Bye.” Well that did not sound good. 

“Are you okay Penelope?” 

She doesn’t look at her she just nods her head yes at Josie.

“Okay, are you sure?”

Penelope is really sure. She does not want to talk about her girlfriend with Josie.

“Yeah I am really fine Josie, don’t worry” She smiles at Josie to reassure her that everything is okay

“So, what are we going to do now?”

“I’m not sure. Do you want to walk around until we decide?”

The city feels like its baking. It has to be one of the hottest days this month. They both quickly decide that walking around the city is not something they want to do. Josie calls her driver and he arrives with a black town car soon enough and they rush inside the air-conditioned car. Her driver rides them around the block and is heading back towards Josie’s condo when she receives a text from Hope saying they are having a rooftop pool party at her building.

“How come she didn’t send me a text?”

“Are you pouting?”

“I’m trying not to.” Josie shakes her head at her and pats her hand comfortingly.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
When they arrive at Hope’s they spot her and Landon standing far away from the others there. Landon waves them over and they push themselves to the edge of the roof overlooking the city. 

“Why are you two so far away from everyone else?” Josie asks as she hugs Hope and Landon.

“They were going around doing introductions and like getting to know each other.” Hope says with a look of disgust on her face.

“How horrible.” Josie says in between laughter.

Josie and Hope stand to the side and are having their own conversation and Penelope is leaning against the railing with Landon just looking out. Landon leans in closer and his mouth comes closer to her face.

“So, what are you going to do about Josie?”

“Why are you so close? …. And what do you mean?”

“You like her. You still like her.”

Landon is smiling at her like he is saying some big secret to her. Which okay maybe he is, she is pretty sure that her liking Josie has been her worst kept secret ever. 

“I have a girlfriend now.”

“Yeah that’s true. You know Hope was dating that European guy Roman when we met?”

“That guy was from New Orleans Landon.” Landon can not be serious right now. Poor Hope.

“He had that accent.” Confused, that’s what Landon is right now and again poor Hope.

“Yes. A New Orleans accent. You know people in America can have different accents, right?” 

He is just staring at Penelope like she just told him to solve some crazy math question.

“Youre lucky your mom left you all that money cause I don’t think you would have made it in regular America.” She’s very serious Landon would not make it, someone would probably take advantage of him or something. 

“And you would have?” His eyebrows raise with his question directed towards her. 

“Are you kidding? I’d probably do as bad as you.” Penelope laughs and Landon chuckles along with her.

“Look I know you want to do what’s right and you have Emily but why would you string someone along if you have feelings for someone else. And why wouldn’t you do something that would make you happy. You’ve had a crush on her for a little while now.”

“She just broke up with Rafael.”

“Do you not remember her saying she basically broke up with him because you told her to?”

“She did not say that.” Landon fixes her with a look, “That- Those were not her exact words.”

Landon just raises his eyebrows at her and now he is in her head. Crap. 

“What about Emily she’s been a good girlfriend and she cares about me. I don’t want to mess something up just because Josie isn’t dating Raf anymore.”

“Do not lead that girl on Penelope. You’ve spent a lot of time with Josie since your girlfriend has been out of town. Have you even thought about her at all?” 

No, she really hasn’t and Landon bringing it up makes her feel guilty. She’s tried to squash and control how she feels about Josie but apparently, she isn’t doing a good job. Even Landon can see right through her. She takes one more look at Landon and he pats her shoulder in support. Josie catches Penelope’s eye and she is laughing at something Hope has said. She looks so happy. Josie catches her staring and waves and the smile she sends Penelope makes her feel like she wants to see her smile like that at her always. Her insides feel like they will melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know what you all think.


	6. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it for this story I hope that I closed it as well as you all wanted! I still have other Posie story ideas and I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. I really enjoyed this

Piper is staring at her with a look that Penelope describes as her ‘I know everything I’m your big sister look’ Penelope is shaking her head in annoyance and denial. Lilly is playing on the playground in the park the two of you met at. She stops and waves over at them. Penelope fixes her frown and smiles and waves back at Lilly.

“I can’t believe Landon brought this epiphany on. Did my talks with you mean nothing?”

 

“What? No. He did not bring this epiphany on I came to this on my own without his help.”

 

There is no way in hell that Penelope is giving credit to that walking labradoodle. Okay so maybe the conversation that she had with him did give her the final push to acknowledge her feelings Josie and that maybe being with Emily was wrong. She wasn’t being fair to Emily she wasn’t truly invested in them and their relationship. Josie was, Josie is always in her mind. She’s always thinking about Josie and how she wants to be with her.

 

“Yeah okay, you aren’t that smart… well he isn’t really either so it’s amazing that you’ve come to this conclusion.”

 

“Whatever. I’m smart.” Lexa rolls her eyes, Piper still makes her feel like she’s a child sometimes.

 

“When does Emily get back? You aren’t going to break up with her as soon as she comes from the airport, are you?” Piper says with raised eyebrows.

 

“No, I’m not going over to her place. I told her that we needed to talk and she said to come over tomorrow morning after she is settled…. Piper.” She feels clammy worried. “I know you’ve said it and Landon has said and I’ve thought about it but can you just tell me again that I am doing the right thing, concerning Emily.”

 

Piper slings her arm around Penelope’s shoulder and instinctively she rests her head on Piper’s shoulder.

 

“I think you are doing the right thing, I mean you never described Emily as being ‘the literal sunshine’ ever.” She says with a smile. “I think it’s really amazing that you found someone who you see that way, and that makes you want to be around them, want to be with them. That’s special Pen.”

 

“I’m just you know scared.” Penelope admits.

 

“What do you have to be scared of?” Piper asks seriously, “Did you know that you are kind of catch Penelope Park? Also, I don’t think you are gonna have too much trouble convincing the literal sun to date you.”

 

“Jesus! I am never gonna live that down huh?”

 

“No.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

She arrives at Emily’s apartment in the early morning and she lets the doorman know that she is arriving and lets her up quickly. Emily is sitting on her couch looking over the city and it seems like she may have been up for some time. The coffee pot is almost empty and Penelope notices that her suitcase is still unopened in the living area.

“Hey.”

 

“Penelope, Hi.”

 

Emily gets up and walks over towards her but not to close. Her clothes are rumpled like she hasn’t changed at all since she’s arrived home. She doesn’t move closer to Penelope she makes sure to stay on the other side of the room away from her. And Penelope isn’t going to walk over there. She thinks they both know what’s happening.

 

“How was your trip back? The flight good?”

 

“Yes. Everything was fine until I got a call from my girlfriend” She stares at her pissed, “saying that we need to talk.” There is also hurt in her eyes.

 

“Emily…” She doesn’t know what to say

 

“You know I’ve felt something wasn’t right. I could feel it like something crawling on my neck. It’s the Saltzman girl, right? The one who really likes skirts and blouses the tall one.”

 

“How do you know that?”

“Yeah you aren’t very subtle. The longing glances when you would see her in public,” Penelope lowers her head. “Yeah just your eyes said it all whenever you saw her.”

 

“Why would you stay with me if you knew?”

 

“I could see you were trying to get over her. You wanted to… but I guess you couldn’t huh?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Please don’t say that…. You know we could have been really great together.”

 

“I know but, I think you deserve someone who is way better and who doesn’t look at other girls with longing glances.” Emily chuckles and smiles a little.

 

“I think that you are right about that because you are not it Penelope Park. I’m going back to Virgina for a little while. The trip really made me realize how much I missed home and I don’t really have anything keeping me in the city anymore.”

 

“Right of course. I’m sure your parents are happy to hear this.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Emily I really am sorry.” Is Emily getting how sorry Penelope is? She’s really really trying to get that across to her.

 

“I believe you and uh I hope she is the person you think she is. The person that’s gonna make you happy.”

 

Penelope really thinks that she is, that Josie is the person for Penelope. It feels like the opportunity for something new comes over her. She likes the feeling. She is excited and happy.

“I hope you find that person too Emily.”

 

“Thanks. Good-Bye.”

 

“Good-Bye Emily.”

 

* * *

 

How long is she supposed to wait before calling Josie up and telling her that she likes her and wants to take her on dates? She should give herself a day right to heal? She just broke up with Emily in the morning and its well mid-morning now and she just wants to race and see Josie. She’s probably at home, right?

 

“Hey lucifer.” They say while shoving Penelope’s shoulder a little. Penelope whips around to see who would-

 

Lizzie, ugh…. Oh wait Lizzie! The twin, to Josie. She knows where Josie is. What are the chances that she sees her on the street just after ending things with Emily? She thinks that it’s the universe or god putting things in play for her benefit.

 

“Lizzie. Where is your sister?” Penelope says forcefully

 

Lizzie looks Penelope and is hesitant, like she doesn’t want to interact with her at all.

“Why?”

 

“I need to speak with her.”

 

“Why don’t you call her like a normal person freak.”

 

“I have a phone.”

 

“Yeah dum-dum.”

 

“You’re about to have a new sister-in-law Lizzie.” Penelope says smiling.

 

“Who?” Penelope gives her a look and laughs, “Who you? You’re delusional you know that. There’s no way in hell Josie is going to go for you… again.” Lizzie says reluctantly.

 

“Again? Oh, so she’s told you about me. Good news. I’ll see you later Igor.”

 

 

* * *

 

Turns out calling someone to know where they are is the greatest thing she has done in a little while. Josie is at her family’s office working on some project with her father. On the phone she said they were busy putting together plans to open a school or something like that, she wasn’t really paying attention to that part. She just wanted to know where she was. Josie is in her office going over paperwork and Penelope knocks and enters. Not waiting to hear if she could enter or not.

 

“Penelope, how did you get here so fast?” Josie smiles from behind the papers she is holding. She puts them down to look at Penelope.

 

Penelope can’t stop walking and paces her office. It’s hot and she takes light jacket she had on off and fans herself.

 

“I mean I was in a car and the traffic seemed like it was horrible not going anywhere so then I ran well walked some here.”

 

Josie says with raised eyebrows. “You ran?”

 

“The car wasn’t moving at all and I was losing my patience.”

 

Josie is still looking at Penelope strangely, “I see. So why did you have to rush over here?”

 

“I needed to talk to you. To tell you something.”

 

“Okay. Do you want a glass of water? To sit?”

 

“No, no I’m okay”

 

“Hey sweetie, you ready to go?” Mr. Saltzman says from the entrance of Josie’s office. She’s leaving but Penelope needs to talk to her.

 

“Go? Go where I just got here.” Is she panicking? Can Josie hear it in her voice? Calm down Penelope and breath.

 

“I have a meeting out of town. I tried to tell you on the phone but you weren’t listening and hung up so fast.”

 

“Well that’s okay I won’t take too long. Hi Mr.Saltzman.” She waves and smiles at him.

 

He looks her up and down and says “Park. We leave in fifteen minutes.”

 

Mr.Saltzman leaves and closes the door behind him.

 

“He still doesn’t like me.”

 

“You broke an artifact he found with his friend Damon or something... and you haven’t apologized.” Josie says staring at Penelope with a little bit of a smile on her face.

 

“I did! Not important. Josie, I came here to tell you that I like you.”

 

“I like you too Penelope.” She says looking at Penelope like she is strange.

 

“No, I mean I like you like I want you to be my girlfriend and take you on dates and kiss you.”

 

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Josie asks.

 

"No not anymore please just listen okay?" Penelope exhales

 

Penelope sighs and it’s like her feelings are spilling out and she can’t stop until she tells Josie everything.

 

“I think about you like an obsessive amount of time throughout my day and your pretty smile and kind eyes. Josie you, you make me feel like my insides are erupting and you bring a smile to my face when you look at me. Jesus I’m saying a lot…”

Penelope’s eyes widen and she puts her hands on her neck.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how you said I have gold in my eyes that night in the Hamptons. I also can’t stop thinking about that night. Cause it was amazing. And I promise that I would be an amazing girlfriend you know. I could be the person to create those firsts with you, remember our talk about firsts? And I could be the person to love you the way you need to be loved.”

Penelope cannot believe she just word vomited her feelings for Josie like this. She thought she was going to be cool and be calm when talking to Josie and that did not happen at all. She needs to hide.

 

“Wow.”

 

“I haven’t done this before.”

 

“I liked how you just told me everything.” She says smiling.

 

Josie looks like she has all the power in the world in her eyes.

 

“Oh dear god.” Penelope says shaking her head.

 

“It was cute… You just forgot to tell me how you told Lizzie that she was going to have a new sister-in-law.”

 

“She told you that?!” Josie nods her head yes trying to hold a smile, “I was in the high of the moment when I said that.”

 

“Are coming back down from that high now?” Josie says with a smile.

 

“I think so.”

 

Josie pulls Penelope to her and rests her hands on her waist. Penelope lifts her hands to lay on Josie’s shoulders. She’s looking down at Penelope with a smile on her face. She likes the way Josie looks at her. 

 

“Penelope. I like like you too. I like like you enough that I want to date you.”

 

“Oh, thank god. That was a lot for me.”

 

“I can tell. It was amazing though. And you already created a new first for me. A speech made to show how much my partner cares about me. A declaration of their feelings for me”

 

“Great. What else is on this list?”

 

“Kiss Penelope Park sober.”

 

“We can do that.”

 

When they kiss it feels like Penelope is floating? Penelope hasn’t ever felt this way, like she could care for someone fall in love with someone. Josie makes her feel scared of that but also like she wants to experience those things the emotions and adventure of falling in love with someone. Penelope always believed that people cared about others and loved others but she did not think that was for her. The closest she feels she ever got to those kinds of emotions is when she would listen to music and hear the lyrics and the emotions in the way artists sang about love. Penelope thinks that she may not have to listen to music to experience those emotions anymore.  
Josie is the sun and orbits around her catching her glow, accepting her rays that help her grow. She’s going to fall in love with Josie Saltzman. And Lizzie Saltzman is going to be her sister-in-law. And Piper is going to be her maid of honor. Lilly will be the flower girl. Hope, Landon, and MG will be there. She is going to fall in love with Josie Saltzman, and she is going to marry her someday. Because she is the sun and she is nothing but a living creature who needs the sun to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Love you all


End file.
